


Undynetale

by insaneshadowfangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Error cannot handle Undynetale, Everyone is Undyne and Undyne is Everyone, Gen, That is literally the whole story, Undynetale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undynetale, the universe where Everyone is Undyne and Undyne is Everyone.</p>
<p>Or, that time Error was so weirded out he just left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undynetale

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sat down and started typing chapter 17 of Counting Stars when this came to me. I love the idea of Undynetale. I find it hilarious. I laughed for like twenty minutes when I first saw it on tumblr. And I've been wanting to write Error for a long while... So! Combine them!
> 
> Undynetale was created by G0996.
> 
> Error Sans was created by lover of piggies/crayon queen/askerror. Just google ask error Sans. There! Credited.
> 
> Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.

Error Sans stepped into the universe with a slightly demented grin.

 

A new bunch of dirty glitches to destroy!

 

He'd looked at the code for this one before even opening up a view screen. It had been... odd, to say the least. The violence of Underfell combined with a considerable amount of the same series' of digits repeating over and over again as though this universe only had one template--

 

Why the hell was the human Undyne?! That was... more weird than usual. They even had a green soul.

 

He quickly dispatched them with his threads of magic, deciding not to worry about it. Filthy, disgusting little abominations like them didn't always follow the same patterns, after all. Following the rules of the multiverse was apparently too good for the likes of this universe. The little green heart was shoved in the pocket of his hoodie as Sans trekked deeper into the Ruins.

 

He had a system for wiping out the freak universes, after all. Start with the human, progress through their run, destroying everything in his path as he did. Take Papyrus or Sans prisoner, depending on the iteration of the universe. At the end of the run, kill off that universe's Sans and Papyrus, followed by Flowey or his counterpart and Asgore or _his_ counterpart. It was a bit of a boring formula, but it had only failed him once, and that was because he'd gone off script and pitted little Blueberry against his brother instead of just killing the glitch Papyrus.

 

Besides, it had earned him a new toy.

 

He walked through the wall and stared at the Toriel of this universe.

 

She was Undyne.

 

Error was starting to get a bit of a sinking feeling.

 

He killed the woman and moved on.

 

He teleported beyond where Sans would be waiting in vain for the Undyne version of the kid, instead choosing to appear beside Papyrus, wrapping his soul in strings before even looking at hi- At her.

 

Because Papyrus? Was also Undyne.

 

“LET ME GO, PUNK!” She (He?) shouted, struggling against the bindings and summoning a bunch of spears.

 

Error slammed Undyne-Papyrus into the snowy ground, knocking him (her?) out cold.

 

He headed deeper into the woods, intending to take on all the small, non boss monsters.

 

They were _all_ Undyne.

 

…

…

…

He threw Papdyne and the humUndyne soul down and stormed through a portal back to the anti-void.

 

This universe was so stupid, it didn't even deserve to be destroyed. And it was so weird, he didn't want to spend one more minute here.

 


End file.
